


(i just wanna be) an escape

by archetypes



Series: the universe is you and i (not those stars in the sky) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Bc magnus, Commander Alec, First Meeting, I run a whole planet Magnus, M/M, Malec, Mass Effect AU, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pre-Relationship, Space AU, Yep that's the thing, and post lore I wanted first then i was like nah, i wrote this randomly even tho I wanted to wait, innuendos, make ur own life harder u love that, part of a non linear series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: while on the hunt for information alec finds himself curious about the warlock who decided to take over a whole planet on his own.mass effect au.





	(i just wanna be) an escape

**Author's Note:**

> malec mass effect au.
> 
> first meeting. (more at end notes)

The pulsing, almost epilepsy inducing, lights were to be expected upon entering the club. The sign outside had already been obnoxious enough, Pandemonium in thick, bright red letters that lit up. Maybe it was smart, the planet itself was always clouded with a smog that seemed to cast night upon its people no matter the accurate time of day. Omega ignored all of the rules, even the ones that seemed impossible to dismiss. Or maybe it was just the Terminus System, lawless and dark was it always.

Inside Pandemonium were dancers up in cages, gothic fabric hanging off of the glistening steel and Alec wondered if they were warlocks inside of them. Baby vamps, perhaps? He knew Omega consisted of warlocks, vampires, and seelies. Shit, maybe there were even a few stray wolves hiding away from pack life in the drug-riddled slums of the Omega marketplace.

The bars were overflowing, lines started and ended in the same place, streams of people blending in and making it difficult to see where you were going. Especially if on the ground floor. After glancing around the room you could quickly determine that the place was rather simple in the overall way of building design. Bars on either side that stretched out into a semicircle, dancers hanging in the middle above the dance floor, and two sets of stairs in the absolute back that wound around the far wall and led to a comfortably positioned box seating. Where an overlord would plant his throne.

Alec attempted to mentally count security. Two by the stairs, one on each side, and two behind each bar next to the bartender. All of them seemed to be warlocks, as almost right away he could point out a prominent mark. 

"I love this song!" Isabelle shouted over the ungodly remix of some unknown rock song. "Did you see the vids of their concert?" The animated girl directed the question at their brother.

The blonde on Alec's left side smiled, mouth tipping up into a smirk. "Yeah, how the hell do you manage to get thrown off of Illium?" 

"Enough." The ranking commander hushed them, knowing full and well that if he didn't they would be distracted for hours. "We're active." He reminded them harshly, the officers silencing their offhanded conversation despite looking like they were prepared to argue with him anyway. 

"By the Angel, this place is a goddamn pisshole." Jace commented with a chuckle as they stepped into the crowd, nudging past multiple races that smelled like pungent uncut ale and the faint stench of heated body odor.

"You love Pandemonium!" Isabelle countered him, nudging her pistol up against his back like she was going to shoot him for the comment.

Alec just rolled his eyes and kept trudging forwards.

"Not Pandemonium, Omega. It's disgusting. This place is the only reason worth landing on the fucking rock," he said. "I suggest the clave just space it."

"Where would we all get our discount eezo then?" Isabelle countered, the two of them sharing a laugh. 

"Don't make those jokes to Magnus Bane, please." Alec sighed, standing in front of the spiraling steps while tucking his sniper rifle back into the holster prepared for it on his back. The guard, a warlock with purple hair seemingly a mile long and skin the color of a fading sunset, eyed them with distrust.

"What do you want, shadowhunters?" The warlock seemed exasperated, not moving an inch from his spot blocking the stairway.

"We were directed this way. A warlock at the docks told us to... 'Announce our arrival' to Magnus Bane right after we docked," Alec answered. It wasn't a lie, they had been pointed rather forcefully in this direction, but they had also already planned on finding a way to meet with the infamous club owner. He hadn't expected it to be so simple.

"Go," the warlock said. "Don't keep him waiting."

The three shadowhunters filed up the stairs once given the all clear, armored feet hitting the steps with a weight that would normally grab attention but compared to the ear pounding music they were only a pin drop.

This upper level consisted of nothing but a long, velvet seating space that took up the span of the one back wall, facing away from the dance floor infested with people. There was a long, sterling silver cart of expensive (and disgusting) looking liquors with crystal glasses piled high beside one of the four security team members up here. Alec wondered if Magnus Bane had been threatened before in his club. From what little rumors Alec had actually heard, that hadn't seemed like the case. He thought he had control over the whole planet. He ruled it, after all.

Magnus Bane himself laid stretched out over the velvet cushions like a reclining feline, relaxing right before it decided to close it eyes and nap just because it felt like it. His warlock mark was piercing, golden eyes shining in this darkened VIP enclosure and they we're obviously cats eyes. The tell tale slits gave them away. His shirt wasn't buttoned except right at his waist, his broad chest hanging out for the world to admire and admittedly, for just a second, Alec couldn't help but look too. He had expected more of a gangster, just a flashy designer suit maybe, not colored hair in a pompadour and jewelry covering seemingly every inch of skin that Alec always kept bare.

The warlock in charge seemed unimpressed as he glanced at Jace, this roll of his mark, and only when Alec cleared his throat and stepped in front of them all did he appear interested in their arrival at all. "I'm Commander Lightwood of the SSV Idris," he supplied as if it was confusion he had seen flash across Magnus' face.

"Well... if I had known the commander of that ship looked like you I would have personally greeted you at the docking bay," he practically purred, sitting up off of his side and instead gestured to the spot next to him that was now freed. "Join me, commander." The way he spoke Alec's rank was sultry, this low thing that wouldn't have been audible on the lower level.

The armored man grunted only once in response, ignoring all those strange friendly signals and sitting down as far from Magnus as the sofa would allow, his back against the curved seat near the far right wall and watching as Magnus puffed his chest is dramatic offense.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, commander?" Magnus decided to shuffle to the side, though the movement was graceful, an abrupt shift.

"We hear you have information on everything there is to know about Omega," Alec spoke confidently.

"Everything there is worth knowing," he grinned. Magnus looked more and more catlike the closer Alec sat to him. The way his lips curled, how predatory his hand was as it clutched the back of the couch.

"How did you..." Alec paused, feeling wonder cloud his one-track mind for a second. "How did you control Omega?"

Magnus threw his head back slightly with a sudden burst of laughter. "Does it look controlled to you? You must not spend time on shore leave here, commander Lightwood." This was spoken like a fact rather than a question. "Though I would definitely know if you had."

Alec chose to ignore that comment. "Alright, then how did you end up in charge?"

"I'm not. No one rules Omega and there is only one rule."

"And what would that be?" 

"Don't fuck with Magnus."

A slight chill crawled over Alec's shielded skin, nothing cool normally able to penetrate the layers of his midnight colored N7 chest plate but right now it seemed to be freezing in here. How long had he been staring at Magnus, and how long did the eccentric warlock stare back with a smirk that seemed to swallow everything else whole? He must have liked that reaction. Alec's inability to think of a reply right away.

"Then why do they all listen to you if you're not actually important?" Jace's voice cut through the eerie silence between them, the security staring at him blankly while Magnus simply turned his head and shot the blonde a glare that rivaled Alec's.

"You want information?" He turned back to Alec as if Jace had never spoken. "Fine... As long as you don't just run off. Have a drink with me."

Alec stared at him with a sheen of confusion covering his stoney hazel gaze. "A drink? You expect me to believe that's all you want in return for whatever information I want?"

"Maybe I'll ask for two if it's something particularly juicy." Magnus shrugged, this playful roll of his shoulders as he subtly inched closer to the shadowhunter. Alec had caught it though.

"...Alright. A few drinks."

Magnus acted as if Alec had just gave his life to him, straightening his posture out immediately and, with a smile, flicked his other had at Jace and Isabelle. Waving them away from the VIP lounger. "Bye, bye," he sang, his security taking it as their cue to step in front of the officers, blocking their path to the sofa their brother was sat on.

"Excuse me---" Jace grunted, ready to pull out his weapon and start firing in the middle of the bustling nightclub.

"We," Isabelle shouted over him as she gripped Jace's bicep and yanked him backwards, the sound of their awkward steps making their armor appear clunky and unfitting around their bodies. "Will be on the dance floor. Come on, you know I love to dance and we haven't had shore leave in months."

"We aren't on shore leave."

"Pretend, dumbass." 

Alec watched their younger sister drag Jace off back into the lively section of the place that he knew she'd enjoy more than either of them right now. The look of their armor gleaming with the neon lights reflecting down on them almost being bright enough to give him a headache just looking at it for a second. He wondered if she was wishing she'd brought those change of clothes now. Back on the ship she would likely tell Alec off for saying they wouldn't be spending much time inside of the actual club anyway.

Once they were completely out of sight Alec faced Magnus again, both shocked and impressed that he was already trying to hand Alec off some strange looking drink; something like whip cream hanging off the top. He impatiently clinked his shot glass against his when offered, not wasting anytime with swallowing it back. He wasn't here for partying, he was on an assignment. 

Alec sputtered, not expecting the alcohol to be so tangy down his throat, this invisible scorch mark left behind on his tongue. "What was that?" The shadowhunter spat, pointing to the empty glass with a sour look twisting his face into different directions.

Magnus seemed entirely amused as he sipped his martini, the glass an obnoxious shape as he pulled it off of his lips to stir with a single finger. "A blowjob. Why, do you want another?"

His face quickly shifted into something unimpressed, "You gave that to me just for the joke?" His eyes rolled and his body armor molded with him as he shifted forward, placing the shot glass back on top of the silver cart.

"Mmm, no I was hoping you'd accept the offer actually." 

"This isn't a date."

"So you would accept a second blowjob on a date?"

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"If you answer some of mine..." The warlock trailed off, as if he'd forgotten the commanders name already. If Alec was Jace he would be offended right now.

"Commander Lightwood," he reminded him. His tone of voice was simple, waiting for him to ask whatever questions he wanted to. He would have to put up with whatever the tricky warlock had to ask because he needed the information in return.

"No, you silly Nephilim. First name, what is it."

"On my ship---"

Magnus pulled his pointer finger from his glass and raised it to Alec's lips instead, the faint scent of alcohol hitting his senses and his lips tingling with the press of warm flesh. He was frozen, not knowing what to do in rebuttal. He was normally in charge of a situation. He didn't know how to handle such a clear shift in power.

"And if we were on your ship that would matter to me," he retorted, going back to stirring his drink. "Your first name must be as enchanting as Lightwood."

For a brief moment Alec had thought he was mocking his angelic name, but the interested look in those feline eyes urged him to continue. "Alec."

"Alec..." He seemed almost drugged, like he was under a vampire's encanto. "short for?" He paused like he was waiting for the blank to be filled once again, mouth tipping up into that same lionesque grin as if he's won a game, Someone so forward, so strong willed and stubborn... Why wasn't Alec put off?

He couldn't honestly say he wasn't interested. One warlock able to gain the following of a whole station with seemingly no visible complaints or protests? It was unheard of, especially in a cesspool such as Omega. These people were not interested in laws or morals or hell, even being polite, but they listened to the whims of Magnus Bane? Alec did not believe it was only because of some nightclub. He must have unimaginable power of some kind, maybe indescribable social skills even. Either way... He wanted to know the legend. He even just wanted to know him.

"Alexander. My name is Alexander Lightwood, but I assure you that no one calls me that."

Magnus' unwrinkled brow suddenly puckered, this scrunched look of what Alec thought had to be feigned disbelief painting his face just like the obvious strokes of a makeup brush had. "That is absurd, why shorten a name as beautiful as Alexander?"

Alec waited for him to continue but when it seemed like he was actually asking him, all he could do was shrug. This awkward looking action under the N7 gear. "I just like Alec better."

Magnus hummed, studying his face for a long time as if trying to mesmerize the way the deep neon purple and red lights smacked every angle of his face. Where the colors began and where they morphed together, making more vibrant patterns when touching one another on his chin and the bridge of his nose. He had never felt so uncomfortable inside his own battle worn gear before than he did right now, with Magnus Bane ogling him like he wanted to know what was underneath it all and Alec just knew he didn't belong here. Maybe he'd go kill a few mercs after this.

"Well I prefer Alexander," he tilted his body away for just a few seconds, Alec's eyes averting just a little too late as he watched that unbuttoned shirt ride up his back with the way he craned himself towards the drink cart. "Have another with me?" 

Magnus' eyelashes seemed to bat, this oddly disarming thing, and Alec only took the (much larger than the last) drink because he was a man of his word. Two drinks.

"Anything else you'd like to ask me before we can get onto my business on Omega?" He said this like it was supposed to be a reminder of some sort, and edging towards the thought of what should have been; oh yeah, why is he on my station?

"Actually yes, where can I reach your private terminal?" Magnus poured himself another drink as well before completely situated back in his previous position.

This time though Alec watched him bring his legs up and tuck them to the side of his body like a child watching vids on the xtranet. It seemed like a strangely comfortable position, as if he knew Alec was of no harm to him or his reputation of being the almighty proprietor of Omega. He had looked so calculated before, so prepared.

"Like you said before I'm not on shore leave here, I'm currently active duty, a ranking commanding officer for the Clave and---"

"Alexander I'm not asking you to move to Omega and become available to me twenty-four seven," he scoffed, sipping his colored drink and rolling his eyes. That gold creating waves in the neon; battling up against its shine. "It's just in case you need more information and cannot find the time to come here."

The way he slyly shrugged, not meeting Alec's gaze but instead glancing off to the left of him for a split second, he knew right away that this was just an excuse of some sort. Did he think Alec was stupid enough to give him this information so, what, his ship coordinates could be hacked and slavers could attack the military vessel just to be decimated and end up being a huge waste of everyone's time? No, he was not.

"How much would you sell that for, a couple hundred?" He accused with a triumphant chuckle rather than anything bitter, though he was sure if he tried hard enough he could pull that out of him somehow.

"Oh darling, you don't give yourself enough credit you're a Nephilim war hero. It would be at the very least a few hundred thousand." Those gold marks caressed him, up and down they slowly travelled along his covered body (and yet he still felt naked.) "Though I don't need any more competition than I likely already have, so actually I was thinking I would like to keep it for myself."

"I don't think I'll be needing any additional information about Omega after this and if I do it will be important enough for me to come back and get it or else I wouldn't be looking for it in the first place." The commanders shoulders rounded themselves as he leaned in to sip at the overflowing edge of this large mug, the spoiled taste of something the reminded him a little bit of the scent urine carried landing on his tongue.

His face likely gave away his opinion of this drink as well and he knew this to be true because despite his rejecting words the warlock was laughing at him.

"No beer either?" Magnus' smile seemed to crack him open, a flow of lighthearted giggles ending the session of joy and smacking Alec in the face with their shine. He couldn't help but smile too.

"I told you, before I even drank anything, that I don't drink often," he defended himself, not bothering with the disgusting glass and carefully bent forward to let it sit on the ground by his foot. The vibrations of the overwhelming bass made the liquid quiver.

"Often... Alexander it looks like you've never tasted a drop of alcohol a day in your life before right now."

He was teasing him.

"Even so you should really start scanning people."

"Oh please, this is a club filled with Lilith and night children," he tugged one broad shoulder up, the fabric of his exposed shirt slipping just slightly as he tried to appear innocent. Completely ruining its purpose. "And everyone with xtranet knows you're twenty-seven."

"I'm twenty-six."

"...I know I just didn't want to say so and freak you out."

They stared at each other for a few passing seconds, the song in the background effortlessly gliding into another that, to Alec, sounded identical to the last and the one before it. They both cracked at once, Alec laughing in a way he hasn't for months and Magnus smiling at him doing so like he was watching the most beautiful performance. The all seelie cast of Romeo and Juliet maybe.

He forgot where he was for a minute.

After sobering, so to speak, the shadowhunter sighed, "Regardless of your knowledge on my age... I need your knowledge on something else, Magnus."

The club owner inhaled almost dramatically, his chest puffing and he chugged the remaining amount of a glass he had just poured full only a few minutes ago. "I suppose we did make a deal."

"Yes, we did."

"Go on then, why have you come to Omega?"

"My crew and I docked here because we're looking for a seelie named Meliorn. He has information sensitive to our current mission and last we heard he was headed here." He didn't know how it happened but Alec was leaning towards Magnus, hands folding together in his lap, and talking to him like he would one of his crew across the table in the CIC.

Magnus didn't hesitate like Alec expected he would. He thought that he would work around an answer, twist him in many shapes and riddles rather than be so complacent. "He lives in an apartment here, though I cannot guarantee he's there. We've had a bit of an illness spread through the slums, all but the vampires catch it and I'd given the orders to block out all fairfolk and warlocks until the doctors I've sent inside clean up the nasty bug."

Alec grunted, a resigned noise that was likely not even heard over the other noises swallowing them up. "And Nephilim?"

Magnus almost jumped out of his skin, letting the martini glass finally settle down on the cart and he gripped Alec's armor clad wrist with the now free hand to convey the emotion he was trying to put forth now; severity.

"Alexander do not go into the slums and do not bring your people in there." His dark, small brows were shaped with concern. "It is no secret there aren't many of Raziel's staying in permanent residence here and I imagine that, just like everyone else who is not undead, you would fall extremely ill. It's killed many and I'm certain when I say Meliorn can't be in there, not alive, and you shouldn't enter."

Alec felt this great need overtake him, to assure the warlock that he was going to be fine, while he was looking so sick with worry.

"Okay I believe you..." He sighed, the hand not being held down by Magnus' on his wrist laid flat against the warlocks, patting his almost strangely as he tried to potentially ease his mind. "But that means I will have to give you access to my private terminal."

Magnus watched him curiously, and clearly happily, as Alec tugged his arm away from him. His calloused fingers pressing into the omnitools hologram pad, sliding around the orange glow until he was firing his terminal location off to Magnus' omnitool. 

He looked giddy as he activated his own device, already seeming to fire off a message of some kind to him in order to either assure its authenticity or maybe to give Alec his in return. 

"I'll let you know the moment I hear of Meliorn. I'll know the second he steps a foot on my rock."

"How do you know that, by the way? The Idris has unparalleled stealth systems activated at all times but it's like you knew we were coming before we even got into orbit."

"How dare you, trying to uncover all of my dirty secrets so soon?" The look he gave Alec, even though it didn't match his appalled tone of voice, was a grin. Not that tigress appearing thing from before. This was almost soft. This was almost warm.

Alec rolled his eyes as he swiped his omnitool away, his muddy hazel catching a glimpse of a message having been sent to his terminal but he saw no need to check as he already knew who it would be. Magnus seemed to be picking up on his behavior, the way he was shifting and how he put his hands on his legs and seemed to be stretching upwards. 

"Leaving so soon? The trip doesn't have to be such a waste... I conjure up a delicious chicken alfredo if you haven't eaten yet?" The look was one of hope, one that Alec was about to feel horrible for stomping on despite not knowing this man for that long.

"No, we have multiple leads to follow and while this one was the strongest I still can't take a break whenever I want right now," he spoke sternly, not attempting to sound harsh but he didn't want to try and be talked into anything for the next few minutes before inevitably getting pissed off and leaving without any good blood flowing between whatever they had going right now.

The beginnings of a friendship?

Alec didn't know. He didn't have any friends.

He stood up off of the comfortable couch, an imprint from his thick armor being left behind, and Magnus followed suit. 

"Alexander, I..." He hesitated this time. A human, pure way of hesitation and he doesn't know why but Alec thought this wasn't something he'd have anywhere in him. "I would like to see you again. You are the first person I've met here in over a hundred years that has been genuinely able to make me smile," he sounded utterly bewildered. His eyes said: how did you do that to me? "I haven't felt so fresh in so long."

A hand covered in extensive jewels curled over the gear covering Alec's forearm, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. This incessant flapping of a birds wings filling up his body instead and making it hard to feel much else but that pulsing, gut-tremoring feeling. What was that?

"I... I don't know when I'll be back here." 

Idiotic.

Stupid.

A complete dumbass.

Magnus seemed crushed for a second, like he had leaped off a ledge and no one was there to hold him up. His hand fell away from Alec's arm and it was only after he spoke now did Alec realize that he'd wanted to hear that maybe the shadowhunter had wanted to see him again too.

"Perhaps I came on a bit too strong. I was just hoping for another drink, maybe in a more quiet setting if you'd like... It doesn't seem like you frequent nightclubs after all. Or maybe we could---"

"A drink sounds good, Magnus."

The warlocks smile returned now, another strong squeeze being granted to Alec's arm now that he'd fixed his previous error as best as he could to his knowledge on these sorts of things. 

"Meliorn better return quickly then or else I'll have to hex him for it." The way he sounded, so serious, it made the shadowhunter laugh again.

"Nothing too serious we need him with the ability to still speak."

"No promises I'm impatient."

Alec began to smile as he slowly tried to glide away from the conversation, this odd feeling of blackened guilt swimming in his stomach as he did so. He did not enjoy this emotion. "It was... it was nice meeting you Magnus Bane."

Magnus watched with an unnecessarily longing look as the Nephilim was standing by the stairs now, "It was wonderful meeting you too Commander Alexander Lightwood... I can't wait to see you again."

And with that Alec shifted and awkwardly turned away as a goodbye, feet taking the stairs two at a time until he was shoving his way back out into the sea of people. He went around in what seemed like billions of circles, scanning every face and even double checking most times, trying to find his siblings in the crowd. 

Eventually it was they who found him, his gaze every so often crawling up towards that VIP section and wondering what he was doing up there alone now. Drinking? Talking to his stiff security? He had said its been over a hundred years since someone has made him feel even that little bit of happiness... Was he lonely? 

His siblings caught him off guard during one of the few (many) upwards glances (stares) in that direction, Isabelle giggling uncontrollably in his right ear and Jace clapping him roughly on the opposite shoulder.

"It's about time you took one for the team," Jace teased.

"How was the VIP section?" Isabelle asked at the same time.

The two of them smelled like horrendous liquor and a casing of sweat... Along with everyone else around them. If he was bumped into one more time he was going to shoot someone.

"Let's fucking go," he spat, an unknowing blue skinned warlock hitting into his back as she tried to dance with her vampire partner. "Before I kick both of your asses."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (likely) non linear series ive decided i wanted to do with alec as essentially a shepard position and magnus is just the badass warlock he is ?? 
> 
> in which for this particular part: the shadowhunters are basically the humans and the warlocks are basically the asari. 
> 
> i very much plan on going into detail about the specific lore for this series in its own part but bare with me bc im likely going to take my time on that bc i like acting on ideas first before actually setting it together rip


End file.
